pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Greven
:Thanks, but I'm not one for fancy userpages. - Greven 21:44, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::np. If you change your mind, the offer stands. Hope you have fun here! [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 22:15, 18 August 2008 (EDT) okay look That rit para had no IAS, a crucial skill ofr any damage dealer. It also carried three weapon spells in arenas, including an elite weapon spell, that cannot overlap. So it can only use one of its healing/protting skills at a time, and if it wants to remove a condition it has to cancel out one of its prots, and hope that something hits it. On top of this it had no energy management and a hard resurrect, that involves saccing half health, in arenas. So in essence, it was a poor damage dealer, a poor healer, and its only form of rez involved saccing half health, colossally dumb in a 4v4 situation. Satisfied?--Golden19pxStar 17:54, 21 January 2009 (EST) :Play it. It's not hard. Then come back. - Greven 17:57, 21 January 2009 (EST) :not to mention that Resilient Weapon heals on conditions while Weapon of Remedy removes them, which is bad synergies. --'-Chao ' 17:59, 21 January 2009 (EST) :: (fuck you EC) seriously, fuck off greven. If we played every shitty build that was posted on PvX, we wouldn't have time for anything. It's very easy to see what works and what doesn't. -- 17:59, 21 January 2009 ::I haz gud idea. Let's play all builds posted on wiki to know for sure. --'-Chao ' 18:00, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::What the hell? Resilient Weapon is for dealing with hex degen and multiple degen conditions. It doesn't heal, it increases the rate of health regen in addition to adding armor. It's great for putting on a target being focused on. You have the option to vote or not. :::Fuck off? Haha, get off my talk page you self-absorbed fool. You don't have to vote on every build, which means you don't have to play every build. You could vote on the ones you played. It's really a fairly simple concept. It only requires 5 votes to move things around. :::I have a good idea, let's spend more time crafting a signature than time spent playing builds I rate badly. Makes sense, huh? - Greven 18:05, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::I haz a gud idea too..... :::: ::::NVM RUN! 18:06, 21 January 2009 :::: Ok, since you seem to be an idiot, let me ask you a simple question: Which would be able to keep your team alive better, a WoH/ZB Hybrid or this? and would you rather have two of these or a real paragon and a WoH/ZB hybrid? -- 18:08, 21 January 2009 :::::KJ is my hero. --'-Chao ' 18:14, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::Didn't I say get off my talk page, Tai? Congratulations, you can use minuscule, adolescent insults in an attempt to make yourself feel/look better. You don't even understand where the build would fit into a team, you only understand metagame-based team composition without thinking for yourself. Get out. Cut off your internet service. Uninstall GW. The world would be a better place. And you'd probably sleep better at night, too. - Greven 18:22, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::::no u --'-Chao ' 18:24, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::::First, it's a talk page, I can do whatever the hell I want. Second, stop thinking you're all mature because you use "sophisticated" language and attempt to analyze why I am insulting you. Third, this is tagged for RA, AB, and CM. All of those are essentially random teams, which means it has no "place" in a team, it just goes in. I think my vote on the build explains it all pretty well. -- 18:29, 21 January 2009 ::::::::Yet instead of actually testing it out, you've spent all this time and energy theory-crafting. Funny that you know better sitting on the white spire of PvX than those who've played the build and had their votes removed arbitrarily by someone who deigned not even to play the build before determining, based on similar reasoning, that it MUST be a terrible build because he thought it so. - Greven 18:34, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::K, i'll take a paragon and do more damage than you, while supporting my team better than you withy shouts/chants. K i'll take a WoH monk and lol at your healing and damage. Olook, your Rt/P is bad at doing both things its supposed to be doing? k, you done now?--Golden19pxStar 18:37, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::And still you refuse to just try it. I've been over this particular point with you before. I have work to get done. PvX will simply continue its downward spiral, I suppose. Is it really that hard to copy & paste and hit Enter? - Greven 18:46, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::count how many persons have said the build sucks, both on the pages you've whined, the vote page, the talk page etc. and count how many said it's good. --'-Chao ' 18:43, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Whined huh? Heh. How many of them played the build? I bet you that all of those who've voted 1 or 2 and all of those who've said how terrible it is haven't dared to play it. - Greven 18:46, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::k--Golden19pxStar 18:51, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::I have to take 1 and 1 apple and put them next to eachother to be able to conclude that it's 2 apples? No, I just count, in my head, that 1+1 is 2. It's simple math. As is thinking what a build actually is capable of What makes the build good? What makes it better than any other build? Tell me. Go to master of dmg and tell what's your dps over a shorter and longer time. Do the math and count what your healing power is. Spamming WoR is energy-intensive btw. You also have 3 weapon spells for 4 persons and they don't stack so you end up canceling stuff because you don't need them all. It's like The Resurrector having 3 resses for what the situation calls for. You also have low healing power which is fairly slow, considering that WoR is conditional and generally doesn't fuel WB, and regen doesn't save lives. To actually heal someone enough you first cast WoR to save that someones life for a second, followed by WoW to desperately relieve pressure of him, then Wielder's Boon for a small heal which has a too long recharge for being your only heal, and you also wasted some incredible 20 energy for what a WoH monk could have done better with 5 energy, and faster. FoMF is also bad, not only is it likely to get interrupted, it also leaves you vulnerable during the casting, and both you and the party member you resurrected vulnerable because you both have about 200 hp left (don't expect to res in peace, and you're not going to have full health because of the healing capabilities explained earlier), and more party members are going to die because you can't "heal" them while you res. Do any of these elements seem like something you would have wanted over some other character? --'-Chao ' 19:04, 21 January 2009 (EST) :<- Funnily enough, I'm a computer programmer and have been for over a decade! How odd that such a situation might happen to occur, isn't it? Even more amusing is that you aren't linking the two aspects into a whole. It's not a damage-machine. It's not a health-spammer. That build is sort of a combination, but not exactly. Its role is to win by attrition, and it is pretty good at that role. If you're playing it like a Boon prot of ye olde, you're doing it wrong. If you're focusing on killing people the whole time, you're also doing it wrong. - Greven 19:30, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::I get your point. If it had 50% of the healing power a monk has and 50% of the pressuring power a dedicated pressure character has, it would compensate for the unability to do both. But it has no IAS which greatly reduces its damage output, and it can't heal as much as a monk with its selection of healing skills. Also, Res Sig is generally more useful, and healing characters shouldn't bring a res at all. --'-Chao ' 19:40, 21 January 2009 (EST) I Love You Like no other <333333 --ShazamLovesObama obamaobamaobamaobamaobama 19:05, 21 January 2009 (EST) :Lol, I'm so glad I watchlisted this page. Greven, I have no idea who you are, but you have provided at least a 1/2 hour of entertainment for me. So, thanks. 19:06, 21 January 2009 holy fuck you really like writing huge ass walls of text no one in his right mind would bother reading, don't you?--Goldenstar 03:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh no, words. Might take a few seconds to read. How frightening. - Greven 03:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::There's a REALLY BIGGGGGGGG difference between "frightening" and "can't be bothered". Your command of english is "frightening"ly terrible. Please take some english-related self-improvement courses.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 18:27, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::His command of english is rather good I would say, I read his texts but didnt quite get what all that beef was about Rt/P thing is pretty good but I never pvp so I might be wrong. --Anonimous. D: 20:06, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Some friendly advice Text walls don't work. Anything past 6 lines will probably be tl;dr for 90% of pvx. --'Oj'▲' ' 12:16, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :tl;dr - 12:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::tldr --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 19:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::Great post Crow. Misery Says Moo 19:39, 6 March 2009 (UTC)